Junkyard129
Gary 'Junkyard' Moss 'was a main Creature that is known for his age and vlogs. He plays Minecraft and many different games with Kootra and other Creatures. The creatures did not include him in their future plans because he has a family and more financial responsibilities. 'Bio Gary first started his Youtube career with several vlogs, then started getting into games, machinima and commentaries. He soon got a Machinima contract and helped start the Junkyard website. He has a Minecraft server that is very popular among the Creature community, especially when the main Creature server is down. He was the oldest Creature being in his 40's, which has been a running gag in the Creatures. They jokingly say that he was in WW2, and that he killed Hitler with an uppercut. His vlogs include Cooking with Junkyard. He was one of the original Creatures, but is no longer part of the group. According to Nova, the Creatures did not want to include Junk in their plan to expand their business due to the fact that Junk has a family and more financial responsibilities. Junk says that he was not told about the plan, and understands because all of the Creatures are younger than him with different views on life, so he holds no hard feelings. He also believes that saying something bad about Kootra a year before may have influenced the group's decision. Junk has lost a considerable amount of views since leaving the creatures. ' ' Main games *Minecraft *Red Dead Redemption *Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 Quotes *"You should tell your Mom to buy a lottery ticket for ya." - Creature Talk *"Needless to say, Keep Gaming!" (Mostly said in the majority of his videos.) * ¨Needless to say, Keep Cooking!¨ (Mostly said in his Cooking with Junkyard series.) *"Oh my freaking GOD!" (From the Old Treehouse vids.) *¨BOOYAH!!!!!!!!¨ (When he does something cool in shooters.) *"How did you get that from _______?" (from playing Draw My Thing) Trivia *Junkyard was the oldest Creature. *He has met Kootra in real life. *In the 1940s, Junkyard beat up Hitler. This is a from a joke song made by Lyle. *On July 27, 2011, the final callers of Creature Talk for the night, a brother and sister aged in their teens, had their mother talk to the Creatures, and may have bought a lottery ticket under the advice of Junk. *He lives in Colorado, like Kootra, he said he's only 30 minutes away from him. *Junk would still like to be friends with the Creatures, and says he would like to go to The Creature House and cook for them as a special episode of "Cooking with Junkyard." The Creatures have not responded to him, but he says their fans may be able to convince them. *He does/did not want to reveal his last name, but you can see it on his name tag when he does vlogs at work. *His birthday is September 11th. (The year is somewhere between 1965-1967) *Although he left the Creatures, Sp00n still has him listed as a friend in Xbox LIVE (as shown in his Resident Evil 6 Demo playthrough with Nova), showing that some of the Creatures still consider him a friend *Some Creatures have Junk in their suggested channels section on their channels. Category:Ex-Creature Category:Critters and Friends